and than he spooned me
by Orne
Summary: set after blac as cole *sexual content*


This has nothing to do with my other fanfics, just a little thing that popped into my head after Black as Cole. Sexual content. 

Note: I'm not a perv!!!

"Just because you're not a demon anymore doesn't mean we can't live in sin", Phoebe said with a grin as she pulled Cole down on to her, he let all his doubts fly out of his mind as he positioned himself slightly sideways on phoebe with his leg in between hers. She kissed him lightly to which he responded sliding one of his hands under her and the other placed on her curve, he hugged her tightly as he kissed her more furiously, she slid her hands up and down his hair, letting it's waviness weave through her fingers. His hand slowly moved to her pants and slowly unbuttoned them, he slid them down to her knees and she finished kicking them off, he turned her over so was she was on top, she parted her lips form him and smiled, "you want me to be on top?" she asked smiling, it seemed so strange that he would want to be on the bottom, he liked being in control, "no, I just don't want to do this with my legs hanging off the bed, lets move up" he said, he rolled once more and twisted so that her head was on the pillow, "ok, you good?" she asked, as she watched him take off his sweater, he nodded yes and kissed her passionately. He kept kissing her as he took off his pants off, phoebe smiled as she took off his boxers and he moaned in pleasure, he took off her shirt and her bra. "Um, you're fast" she said, amazed at how quickly he had taken off her bra.

Cole slowly positioned himself the exact way he knew phoebe liked it, on top of her but slightly on an angle, he knew she liked it when he kissed her neck and brushed her eyes and her mouth with his bottom lip. In bed he was a giver, especially with Phoebe, only with Phoebe. With the women in his past he didn't care much if they enjoyed themselves, if he felt pleasure it was fine, but somehow with Phoebe it was different, he felt pleasure in making her feel good, that made the whole process so much more beautiful, so much more intense, so much more orgasmic. He felt her hands dig into his back, meaning she was enjoying herself. He smiled as he slid his hands up and down her body, touching every inch softly with his fingers. She opened her eyes, something she rarely did, and looked deep into his eyes, he could see her eyes glisten with tears, he placed his mouth on her eyes and kissed them lightly. He felt so completely free, so completely liberated, he felt himself go into Phoebe with a hard thrust, and than proceeded to move slowly and gently, he watched as Phoebe's face contorted in a mix of what they liked to call pleasurable pain, he smiled at the crooked smile that appeared on her full lips. Phoebe's arm shot up and grabbed the pillow on which her head rested. With his hand he caressed her arm and made his way to her hand, which he grabbed and held tightly, she responded squeezing it and kissing his chin, he lowered his lips to hers and they met in a passionate kiss. He continued to sway up and down until he was fully in, he knew that Phoebe was close to her peak because during the last year he had dedicated himself to examine all of her habits during sex, when she was close her bottom lip would quiver, he kissed it and went in for the kill, he let go of everything he had ever felt, letting all the walls of insecurity and fear crumble, he felt himself fall more in love with phoebe, if that was even possible, he squeezed phoebe's hand harder letting her know that he was done. He rested his head on her chest as she slowly stroked his hair and his back, feeling the beads of perspiration trickle on her hand. She felt his lips rest on her chest, his breath hard, she felt his accelerated heartbeat and how it pounded happily in his chest. He slid off of her and placed himself next to her, his right hand holding her close to him. For a few minutes nothing was said, they rested holding each other. 

Cole was the first to speak, his voice was raspy and deep, "wow" he said, Phoebe smiled, "yes, very much" she said, she turned on her side and made lines on his chest with her fingers, she knew he loved that, "I don't know why, but that was the most amazing sex we have ever had" he said, following her finger with his eyes, she nodded in agreement, "I mean it's not like it wasn't good before, because it was, but this time, Oh My God" she said, He smiled, "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself Miss Halliwell" He said, he grabbed her finger and kissed it, Phoebe looked at him as his lips wrapped around her finger, she felt his moist lips suckle on it "You know what? I like it so much better when you're like this" she said, Cole looked at her confused, "Like how?" he asked, "like human, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you, demon or no demon, but somehow I feel so much more safe and devoted now, when you're human" she explained, he nodded, understanding how she was feeling. When he was a demon he never felt this peaceful after sex, because he was always on the run, and while they were doing it he wouldn't concentrate properly because he had to keep his demon under control, but now, he had nothing to worry about, he could let go completely, "you know what? You're right, it's much better like this, it felt so much better, so much more intense, I mean, I could concentrate properly" he explained to phoebe, phoebe nodded, "I love it when you concentrate" she said teasingly. She snuggled up close to him, he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead "You know another good thing about not having to run?" he asked, Phoebe looked him and the eye and nodded, "what?" she asked, he turned her on her side and held her form the back, "I can spoon you all night" he said, hugging her closely to him.


End file.
